


Don't Cry, Love (It'll Be Better Soon)

by bubboo



Series: Spilled Ink and Broken Dreams [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubboo/pseuds/bubboo
Summary: A paper and a pen usually did jisung good, but paper and ink can't solve all of your problems. (this work is a repost!)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Spilled Ink and Broken Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Don't Cry, Love (It'll Be Better Soon)

"Hello, angel. Writing this and watching the ink stain the paper is mesmerizing but seeing you under the streetlights was breathtaking. The stars in your eyes and the way your hair shined under the lights made me realize that having you sleep in my bed isn't enough, I really want more. I wish i could be Juliet and you my Romeo, but i know we can’t be with the wedding coming up and all. Hyunjin seems so excited. If I had confessed earlier would we have worked? Would you have been mine?

I think it's time to put my pen away, you're starting to wake up and I wouldn't want you to know what I'm doing. You'll always be my Romeo, but Hyunjin ended up being Juliet. I wish you the best, Lee Minho, marriage is a huge step.

With love, Jisung"

And with that he sets the pen down on his desk, a quiet click echoes in the room and he turns to face the boy on his bed. In the moonlight, he looks gorgeous.

The blankets were tangled around his legs and he was spread out, taking up most of the bed. His mouth was open and his cheek was squished against the mattress, but Jisung thought he had never looked more beautiful. His arm was stretched out, almost like he was reaching out towards the younger. Jisung knew better. After all, Hyunjin and Minho were about to be married, why would Minho change his mind for a boy with messy blonde hair and puffy cheeks over the boy with a face carefully sculpted by the gods?

He wanted so badly to touch his best friend. He wanted nothing more than to touch his soft hair, caress his cheek.. he knew it was wrong but he'd give anything to kiss him, just once. Padding quietly over to the bed, he sits down carefully next to the sleeping boy and puts his hand just out of reach. Bittersweet, he thinks, being so close yet so far from the thing he craves most.

He smiles sadly, Minho would never be his, there was no use losing himself in the “what ifs” and “maybes”. Slowly, softly, he gently strokes the elders hair, pausing when he stirs and waiting until he's settled back down.

"Minho hyung.. God, I'd give anything for you to have given me a chance. I apologize for not telling you how i felt, but things are better this way. You have Hyunjin, he's good for you, better than I would have been.. have already been. I'm glad you have someone who loves you, maybe I'll find the same some day? I know it won't be the same, because it won't be you by my side, you won't be the one standing across from me at the altar when I read my vows, won't be the one wearing a ring matching mine, but it'll be okay, after all you always say I'm your strong little Jisungie, right? I can't be strong for you right now, but i'll put up a really good mask so you won't worry, okay?" He smiles through the tears, it's so painful but he really would do anything for the boy snoring into the sheets right now. He scoffs, Minho has always been kind of messy, even when he's sleeping. Jisung spots the pig plushie he had gotten the elder on the floor and the tears flow faster.  
If that isn't ironic, he thinks, the plushie lays forgotten and lonely on the floor, just like how Jisung had been forgotten and lonely ever since Hyunjin came into the picture. He doesn't hate Hyunjin, he could never, but damn if it wasn't envious as hell for landing the most perfect boy in the world.

He takes one last long look at the boy he's in love with. He nods to himself and kisses the boy on the head before getting up and making his way to the couch. He had a long day ahead of himself tomorrow, Minho's wedding and all, so he would need sleep. 

The door clicks quietly behind him, blocking out the sight of the older boy sitting up and watching the door quietly, thinking about everything the younger had thought he said privately.


End file.
